


Take Me Away, Darling

by Poisonousneedles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan), Peter Pan References, Slow Burn, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonousneedles/pseuds/Poisonousneedles
Summary: "To die would be an awfully big adventure..."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 15





	Take Me Away, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Peter Pan. This is purely a hobby and for fun. No money involved.  
> This story has been in my mind for a long time, so let me know if you guys like it.

Winter was brutal in England. The snow covering the rooftops and the roads. No place was untouched by winter. The brutal cold caused most to close their windows, but for a young boy named Tom, the window was wide open. Young Tom lived in an orphanage and orphanages were no place for a fairytale. Tom was a rather cold, bitter boy who didn’t believe in such things as magic. He believed in power. Believing the only way up in the world was cutting others down. That same thought had led him to be given strange looks by the other children in the orphanage. 

They didn’t like Tom. Everyone, even the staff knew to stay away from Tom. Something screamed, ‘unnatural’ to them about him. It was a lonely life for Tom, not having anyone to understand him or love him. His days of hoping to escape the orphanage and get adopted into a loving family had faded. His childish wonders and dreams were no more. All there was, was a man in a child's body. A bitter man who looked down at love, thinking it was a weakness.

\--

Tom looked out his open window, hoping something would happen. It was always too boring here. Sure, it was fun stealing the other children’s treasures. But eventually that fun would become dull. Tom couldn’t wait till he was older, then he would be taken seriously by adults. And join the political field and make his ideas known. It was rough in England right now, with the war raging on tearing families apart and the government not knowing what to do to keep the people off edge. Everyday there came a new kid to Wool’s orphanage. The government didn’t properly fund the orphanages, it was survival in here. Thankfully everyone was scared of Tom, so he didn’t have to fight to be able to get a bite to eat. With the war, there wasn’t many families looking to adopt, so the place was beyond crowded. Tom hated it. He hated children, and the adults here. Tom was smart and valued power, which no one he knew had either of those. Which is why it was easy to get a room to himself.

Tom laid back on his cot, cuddling his thin blanket to his chest. It was much too cold in the orphanage and the blankets did nothing to help the children. Deciding it was late, Tom closed his eyes and went to sleep. Thinking about all the things he would do once he was out of the orphanage and an adult. 

\--

_Thump, thump_

Tom heard something and was immediately on guard. He opened his eyes and saw a shadow on the wall. But no one was there. Tom had heard about ghosts, but he had never believed in them. 

Thinking he was suffering from hallucinations due to lack of sleep, he decided to humor himself and called out to the shadow. 

“Hello?”

The shadow stayed still, as if he was watching Tom. Finally, the shadow moved again, opening up Tom’s drawers throwing out trinkets and treasures he had.

“Hey, stop that!” Tom definitely thought he was losing it. He was talking to a shadow. The shadow didn’t listen to Tom, instead choosing to rummage through his things. ‘What was it trying to find?’ Tom thought curiously. Getting up, Tom chased the shadow around the room leading to the window. The shadow went out the window, causing Tom to look in shock. ‘Were ghosts real?’ Tom thought anxiously. With that thought he was up for the rest of the night. He hoped the shadow would come back and he could get the answers he needed. 

\--

The next morning, Tom was the first one down to the dining hall. He grabbed a hard breakfast roll and sat down in a daze. His mind was going a mile a minute since the event from last night. 

‘What was that? And what was it looking for? He had wished for something to happen and then it did. It was like…magic. No, magic wasn’t real. Get a grip, Riddle.’ Tom thought to himself. Putting down the bread, due to losing his appetite he went and got ready for the day. He was prepared to make an outing and go to the local library. He hoped there were books on whatever he had witnessed last night. He dressed in a simple secondhand t shirt and black slacks that were a size big on him. 

‘This would have to do,’ Tom thought in despair. He hated going out in second hand ratty clothing. But that was all he had, and he desperately needed some information. Stealing the older children’s money still didn’t give him enough to buy himself a decent wardrobe. He hated it. One day that would change, he promised himself. Opening the doors to the outside of the orphanage was brutal. The weather had gotten worse and Tom was shaking. Making his way to the library would be hard, considering he was battling hypothermia. But alas, Tom had to figure out what he had seen last night. He wasn’t even sure if there were books on shadow people. He never let himself read or look at those types of books. ‘Fantasy books were for the weak’,’ Tom thought with a smirk. He remembered all the children reading fairy tales, hoping one day they would be whisked away to a magical land where they would be princesses or princes and find their precious mate. 

‘Bullshit,’ Tom thought crudely. You made your own fate in this world. Tom knew nothing was for free. Looking up, Tom noticed he was in front of the library doors. He carefully put his hand out and opened the door. Happy to finally escape the bitter cold and feel some warmth. This, this was Tom’s favorite place. He visited here every week, and desperately wished he lived here. Books were his friends; people were the enemy. 

He nodded at the bookkeeper, wholesome girl of seventeen smiled at him as always when he walked in. He decided to look in the adult section for something on shadow figures. Looking everywhere and stumbling through titles, he finally found a book on paranormal activity. Opening it up, he scanned the book for every drop of knowledge it could give. Mostly it was a collection of paranormal experiences, but none seemed like Tom’s. It was aggravating to not know something. Tom decided he would wait to see if it happened again and deal with it then. He still wasn’t sure if he was sleep deprived or coming down sick, but that still didn’t explain his trinkets being all over his floor. Nothing made sense, and he hated it. He hurriedly got out of the library and made the journey back to the orphanage to get ready in case the events from last night happened again. This time Tom would be ready. 

Tom got to work as soon as he got back to the orphanage. He put traps up in his room that would alarm him when someone was trifling with his stuff. He briefly wondered if he was going mad. Squashing that down, Tom couldn’t wait until nighttime to see if the shadow figure would come back. He hoped he would so Tom could get some answers on if what he was seeing was real or just a figure of his imagination. 

The day came to an end slowly for Tom, who was anxiously waiting for the night. He left his window wide open again and hurried to his bed. He thought a lot that night about the war, about his past, but mostly about what he wanted to do in the future. Eventually little Tom’s eyes drifted off to sleep. 

\--

He heard rattling and bangs again. ‘It’s here!’ Tom thought with a smirk. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. There the shadow was, again by his trunk full of his trinkets and treasures. Getting out of his bed as fast as he could, Tom got in front of the shadow trapping it in the corner.

“What are you? Who are you? And what do you want with my stuff?” Tom said breathlessly. Instead of getting an answer, Tom got silence. Impatiently tapping his foot, he decided to zoom in on the shadow and try and make him talk. When he lunged for the shadow, he heard laughing as the shadow zoomed past him towards the ceiling. Tom fell, a pink tinge coming to his cheeks. 

Embarrassed, Tom got up and spun around. No one was there except the shadow on the ceiling. But he swore he heard laughing. Confusion rattled Tom, ‘something wasn’t right here.’

“You there, come down here this instance!” Tom called to the shadow, making sure to not be too loud as he didn’t want to wake the matron of the orphanage up. 

The laughing was back. It was coming from behind him and not from the shadow. Suspiciously, Tom looked around, noticing again there was no one. He walked towards the window slowly. Tom felt a bit afraid, which was a new emotion for him. He hated it and hoped to not feel it again. Finally, at the window, Tom looked out it, but no one was out there. The laughing started up again. Tom looked down and to his surprise and fear a boy was flying down below his window. 

Tom yelled in fright, losing his balance he fell backwards onto the floor. The mysterious boy came flying in the window, with a smirk he got closer to Tom who only scurried backwards in response. 

“Need a hand?” The boy smiled, holding his hand out to Tom. For the second time, Tom shook his head in confusion and disbelief. Hurriedly, he got up from the floor. 

“Who are you?!” Looking upon the boy, he noticed his ebony locks and his piercing emerald, green eyes. He was wearing green tights and a short-sleeved green tunic. Too loud and colorful for Tom’s tastes. 

“I’m Harry Potter, of course! Pleasure to meet you…?” The boy, no… Harry had said. Tom didn’t know whether to give his name or not, for one names had power. And Tom needed some time to figure this out and who this mysterious flying creature was before letting him have that power over him by knowing who he was. 

“Marvolo,” Tom answered, deciding to use his middle name.

Harry gave a wolfish grin, and Tom found himself frowning at the sight of it. There were too many questions going in Tom’s mind, and he didn’t care about damn pleasantries. 

“Potter, what are you doing stalking my window? Why were you flying? And what is with this damn shadow? I want answers now.” Harry’s grin immediately went away. Tom didn’t care about being nice, the boy was too trusting for his own good. And he wasn’t about to make friends with him, no. Tom was going to have all the power in this conversation and if he didn’t, well there were other ways to make someone talk. 

“I’ll make you a deal. Help me get my shadow back, and I’ll tell you everything you want to know!” Tom’s anger grew at this.

“And how do I know you will give your end of the bargain?” Tom heatedly remarked. 

“I can make an unbreakable vow. It’s magic.” Harry’s eyes glimmered and his voice turned to a magical gleam. 

“Lies. There is no magic.” Harry’s eyes inflamed with a coldness that Tom had not seen before. Harry said something too quiet for Tom’s ears and then everything happened so fast, his chest where he kept his stolen treasures erupted in flames. Tom’s eyes grew wide looking at Harry. Frankly he felt small, very small.

“Aguamenti” Harry said and as soon as he said that the flames had turned to water, tearing down the flames. 

“Sorry about that. It’s just I don’t like when people doubt magic. It means a lot to me and believing is the true magic of them all.” Tom was still frozen. Everything that he had known had just changed. There was magic. And Harry was magical. If Harry was magical that meant that there were others. How would he protect himself if they could do things like that and more? Tom was afraid. Deeply so. Once Tom had become unfrozen, he looked towards his chest, noticing that the flames were out. 

“How does the unbreakable bond go?” Tom said curiously, his tone taking on a nicer tone. He wanted to see more power; he was filled up to the brim with envy of the power that Potter possessed. It made him feel weak not being able to possess it. Tom didn’t believe in any “unbreakable bond,” people lie every day. What’s to say the boy wasn’t lying about everything? With cold eyes, Tom waiting for Harry’s response. 

“We clasp each other’s right hand and Luna is our witness, it’s pretty simple, actually.”

“Wait...Luna?” Tom was confused again. He hated how Potter talked like everything was easy and simple, when he couldn’t do a smidge of it. It angered him. Harry whistled and a white light came flying into the room from the window stopping on Harry’s right shoulder. The light cleared revealing a tiny girl with long locks of blond hair and wearing a green dress and had golden wings. 

“A bloody fairy?” If fairies were real, then what else was real? Tom let his imagination fly at that thought. 

“And a good one too! This is Luna, Luna meet Marvolo! We need your help as a witness to an unbreakable bond.” Harry said excitedly. ‘Did the boy ever quit smiling?’ Tom thought in his head. The fairy, Luna, nodded her head at Tom. 

The unbreakable bond was completely painless and felt very simple like Harry had said. Tom had stayed quiet during the whole thing and let Luna and Harry do their thing. One part bothered him; Harry had bet with his life. Tom wanted to laugh, of course the fool would bet on his life for a stranger. ‘The boy was too good to be true’. Magic was real, and Tom felt himself began to deviously map out a plan in his head. He would befriend the boy and find out all his secrets. He would be powerful, more powerful than Harry. He deserved to be the best and the best is what he would be. 

Smiling at Harry, he asked in a sickly-sweet tone, “now Harry, you never told me where you live?” Harry lit up hearing from the friendly tone. 

“It’s beautiful! It’s a magical land, called Neverland. Here let me show you!” Harry grabbed Tom’s arm and took him to the window. Tom had to hide his look of disgust at being touched.

“There! Look there! Second star to the left, and straight on till morning!” Harry said excitedly, pointing up at the sky. 

Tom smiled sadly at Harry, “oh I wish I could go there and see it with you, friend.” Tom just had to keep the act up and get Harry to trust him. Seeing Harry’s beaming smile, he could tell Harry had fallen for it. 

“You can! I can take you!” While Harry was talking excitedly about Neverland, no one noticed Luna staring at Tom. Luna knew something was wrong the moment she saw Tom. For his soul was dark, she could taste the sickness of it. She couldn’t tell Harry right now, but she would wait and tell him when she had him alone. Harry was naive for his own good, she loved her friend but that’s the one thing she didn’t like about Harry. Harry needed to be protected and all of her magic was telling her this boy meant harm. That he was not to be trusted. She just hoped Harry wouldn’t bring the boy to Neverland. 

“All you got to do is fly with me! We can use Luna’s fairy dust to help you fly!” Luna, hearing her name focused back into the conversation. She couldn’t argue with Harry in front of Tom, she didn’t know what the boy was capable of, even without magic. Taking out some fairy dust, she got closer to Tom. The air around Tom was thick and dark. Quickly she threw the fairy dust around Tom and immediately returned to her spot near Harry. 

“It’s not working! Why am I not flying?” Tom questioned in anger, forgetting his friendly mask. 

“You need happy memories; you have to believe. Think of a memory when you were the happiest you’ve ever been.” Harry laughed, not getting that Tom was angry. 

Tom focused; he didn’t have any happy memories. Sometimes he didn’t even feel, how was he supposed to get to Neverland if he couldn’t even fly. Thinking his hardest, Tom finally found his ‘happiest’ memory the one that truly brought him joy. He remembered torturing an animal. It was for revenge, how dare Billie touch his things and mock him. He remembered slicing the rabbit’s throat open, and watching it bleed. 

“You’re doing it, Tom!! You’re flying!” Tom opened his eyes and looked down. Seeing he was almost touching the ceiling, Tom’s smile grew. He had done it. He silently thanked Billie’s rabbit for the ‘happy’ memory.

Harry flew up to Tom and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go to Neverland.” Tom not liking to be touched, didn’t move when Harry held his hand. Allowing himself to be grabbed and flown out the window. Tom looked back at the orphanage from the sky, seeing the building get smaller and smaller until eventually it was out of sight. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think. I’m excited to get to Neverland and show you Harry’s home. And we meet a few more characters and plot holes are explained.


End file.
